The present invention relates to digital certificate processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to renewal processing of digital certificates in an asynchronous messaging environment.
In a messaging environment that uses digital certificates to encrypt messages, a public key of recipient certificates may be used to encrypt a symmetric key used to encrypt a message. The message recipient(s) then use their private key to decrypt the symmetric key, and the symmetric key is then used to decrypt the message data.